marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiders Man (Earth-9997)
and the Skull's army. | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = The Church of Immortus, formely mobile. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = ,formerly brown Category:Brown Eyes. | Hair = None | Hair2 = ,formerly black Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = Reptilian eyes, sharp teeth, and red scaly skin. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Religious speaker, formerly homeless | Education = | Origin = A homeless man who was mutated due his exposure to the Terrigen Mists | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = The past of Spiders Man is unknown, however he has openly stated to Iron Maiden that before his mutation he was "nobody", and when he was trapped in an illusion of his own making he was depicted as an African-American homeless man. The Terrigen Mists caused him to mutate into a reptilian like creature that has a resemblance to Spider Man's costume. He also gained the ability to cast "webs" that would cause vivid illusions and would usually use his powers to make people see tragic events in their lives. He was recruited into the Skull's army, and it appeared that he became one of the few (if only) willing followers in his army. The Skull employed Spiders Man to use his illusion casting powers to torture people before taking control of them. When Captain America and Redwing attempted to stop the Skull in LA, he employed Spiders Man to use his powers against Cap, making him relive the death of Bucky before having his slaves stone Cap while at the same time begging him to save them. Spiders Man accompanied the Skull across America where he developed feelings for his fellow outcast Iron Maiden. When in New York, Spiders Man used his powers on President Norman Osborn when the Skull confronted him, conjuring up images of Gwen Stacy before the Skull pushed Osborn out a window to his death. Spiders Man was then part of the army that battled the force Captain America gathered against the Skull. Following the Skull's death, Spiders Man then joined up with the Church of Immortus, a church founded by the time traveler Immortus who believed mutated humanity had a destiny among the stars. With food being scarce, Immortus relied on Spiders Man's illusions to make the Church seem more well endowed than it really appeared to be. When the NYPD realized the Church's dependency on Spiders Man's powers, they sent Peter Parker to capture him. When Peter Parker confronted Spiders Man, Spiders Man attempted to use his illusion casting powers against Peter Parker. Somehow, Peter managed to take control of the illusion, creating his own fantasy world. Spiders Man found himself trapped in his human form in this fantasy world with no power over his environment. This illusion was eventually broken with the help of Parker's daughter Venom. With it being broken Peter convinced Spiders Man to turn himself over to the Law. While Spiders Man did this without protest, he eventually changed his mind about aiding the NYPD in defending the Human Torch and refused to help trying to taunt the Law with his illusion casting powers. In the end, the Law managed to prevent the Church from dousing the Human Torch in New York City, and upon the revelation that the church was being manipulated by Mephisto it was soon disbanded. Spiders Man's current whereabouts remain unrevealed. | Powers = In his mutated form, Spiders Man had the ability to cast energy webs that once coming into contact with people would cause illusions that seemed very real to those that were exposed to them. It is unknown if Spiders Man had any control over these illusions, or if he was aware of what their contents were. He was able to use this ability to show others his thoughts, for example when he was showing Iron Maiden how he pictured her outside of her armor. Usually Spiders Man uses his powers to make someone relive some of their most tragic moments, like making Captain America relive the death of Bucky, to making the Thing relive the death of the Human Torch. He once even tried to make Peter Parker see his old rogues gallery. It appears that these illusions have some sort of visual element, as someone who shields their eyes do not seem to be effected by the illusions effects. The limitations to the detail of Spiders Man's illusions remain unknown at this time, however when mentally linked to Peter Parker, an entire fantasy reality was able to be created. If this is the natural strength of his powers, or if his powers were somehow amplified when using them against Peter Parker in particular remains to be revealed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Spiders Man was exceedingly self conscious about his self worth and his appearance. He was quite possibly sensitive to touch as well, but this could be a psychological issue stemming from his hang ups over his appearance. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Spiders Man made a cameo in . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Illusionists Category:Terrigenesis Category:Skull Thrall Category:Scaly Skin